we wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night
by quinnking
Summary: They're completely different. One is fire and one is ice, but they both make her feel.


They're completely different.

One is fire and one is ice, but they both make her _feel._

Emma makes her feel safe. Maleficent makes her feel wanted. They both make her feel loved.

* * *

"What's going on with you and Maleficent?" Emma asks on a date, one night. She and Regina are curled up on the couch and Henry is asleep upstairs.

Regina worries her bottom lip with her teeth. She knew this topic would come up eventually. "We're dating," she says.

"Like you and me are?"

"Yes."

Emma processes the information, her fingers are still making loopdy-loop swirls on Regina's skin so Regina knows that she's not angry. Just contemplating.

"Do you like her more than me?"

The question is absurd and very immature and Regina finds it endearing. "No," she says. "You're both very different. My reasons for being with you both are different. Incomparable."

"I don't mind it," Emma says, warily. "Because when we're together I feel like you're present and it doesn't feel anything like being cheated on."

"Where are you going with this, Emma?"

Emma stops the pattern on Regina's skin. "I'm okay if you date the both of us. If you're with both of us. If Maleficent is."

"You have a jealous streak, dear."

"This is different." Regina can see it, all over Emma, that this is what she truly believes. "We both make you happy. It doesn't feel like a competition," she adds after a moment. She doesn't explain any further, and she doesn't have to.

Regina nods and Emma's fingers go back to trailing across Regina's hip. "If you're sure…"

"I am."

Regina leans over, kisses Emma soundly, and there's no more talk or thoughts of Maleficent for the rest of the night, because this is her time with Emma now.

* * *

"How was Miss Swan?" Maleficent asks on their next date. They're eating dinner at Regina's, sitting across from each other at the table with their meals and glasses of wine.

"She was fine." Regina looks at Mal, sees that she's looking at her expectantly. "She knows about us."

Maleficent nods. "I know," she says. Regina gives her a questioning glance. "She and I have talked about this at length."

"What are your thoughts?" Regina asks carefully.

"You know I think monogamy is overrated," Maleficent says pointedly. "My feelings for you have never been in question, nor yours for me. No matter who you were with alongside."

"I've changed," Regina tries.

Maleficent stops her by putting a red tipped finger to her lips. "Dragons mate for life," she reminds Regina. "You've always been it for me, little one."

Regina blushes. "So, you're okay with this?"

"Yes. We both care for you deeply. She brings out something in you I was never able to, and I know you better than most."

Regina leans over the table, kisses Maleficent and she tastes like wine and mint. So different from Emma, but the butterflies in her stomach tell her that this is a good idea.

* * *

They have a routine.

They sometimes all spend nights together; huddled up on the couch, at a bar, walking in the park. But Regina spends time equally with both women. Nights that Emma and Regina both share Henry, Maleficent goes out with Lily or to learn more about this modern world. Nights that Emma has with Henry by herself, or nights with her parents, Maleficent has with Regina alone.

Maleficent and Emma love each other too, but not in a romantic sense. Not really. They've all been together sexually, of course, but Regina is their focus. Regina is their connector, Regina is _why_ they care for each other because Regina is in love with both of them and they're both in love with her, too.

Jealousy isn't a factor anymore. It obviously was at first, when they'd just begun to get a feel of each other, but now _this_ just as natural as breathing.

Regina can't imagine a day without either of her girlfriends.

* * *

Regina's squished between them both on the couch. Maleficent has her arm draped around her waist, while Emma has her hand safely tucked in her lap.

"Maleficent picked the movie," Emma explains, when Regina sees _How to Train Your Dragon_ start up on the television.

"You're probably not going to like it," Regina says, pressing her lips to Mal's cheek.

Maleficent shrugs noncommittally. "I'm never represented in media," she says with a sniff, so indignantly that Regina and Emma both burst out laughing.

Halfway through the movie Emma nods off, leaning into Regina, head on her shoulder. Regina's the last one awake, both women draped across her in peaceful and content sleep.

She thinks that _this_ is the perfect image of her happy ending.


End file.
